


Zuflucht

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: „Wie geht das mit uns beiden weiter?“ „Wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt“, erwiderte Jack und streichelte über Iantos Schulter. „Auf was wir noch so Lust haben.“ Eine sanfte Gänsehaut bildete sich unter seinen Berührungen und Ianto schloss wohlig die Augen. „Ohne es einzuordnen oder zu hinterfragen?“ Jack lächelte „So ist es.“





	

„Du bist noch da.“  
Erschrocken zuckte Ianto zusammen und ein paar Blätter rutschten ihm aus den Fingern. Eilig kniete er sich nieder, um sie wieder einzusammeln. „Ja.“  
Jack trat zu ihm und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er hob eines der Protokolle auf und überflog es kurz, bevor es an Ianto weiterreichte.  
„Danke, Sir.“ Ianto nahm es entgegen, klaubte noch schnell die restlichen Papiere zusammen und stand wieder auf.  
„Die anderen sind schon vor gut zwei Stunden nach Hause gegangen“, sagte Jack und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
Ianto warf Jack einen zerstreuten Blick zu. „Wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich das gerne noch fertig machen.“  
„Das hat auch noch bis morgen Zeit.“ Jack machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Ianto bemerkte es und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Die Protokolle liegen schon viel zu lange hier im Archiv herum. Ich ordne sie nur noch in die richtigen Ordner ein und überarbeite die Bestandsliste. In einer Stunde sollte ich fertig sein.“  
„Ianto?“ Behutsam legte Jack seine Hand über die hektisch umherfliegenden Finger.  
Iantos Bewegungen erstarben und wie versteinert sah er auf ihre Hände hinab.  
„Geh nach Hause, ruh dich aus… Wir haben alle einen anstrengenden Tag hinter uns.“  
Ianto schluckte und entzog Jack seine Finger bestimmt.  
„Ich mache das hier noch fertig“, wiederholte er mit fester Stimme und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Papierstapel vor sich.  
Nachdenklich musterte Jack ihn. „Wie du willst.“ Er drehte sich um und ging langsam zur Tür. „Ich bin oben, wenn du mich brauchst.“

 

*

 

Ianto schob den letzten Ordner in das Regal und sah auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen Mitternacht. Vier Stunden waren vergangen seit Jack hier unten gewesen war.  
Unruhig blickte Ianto sich im Archiv um, während er fahrig seine Krawatte lockerte.  
Das Gefühl von kaltem Stahl ließ ihn nicht mehr los, ein Schlachtermesser, das sich an seinen Hals legte, als wäre er ein Stück Vieh.  
Jetzt, wo er nichts mehr zu tun hatte, machte sich wieder dieses unangenehme Pochen in seiner Nase bemerkbar und jede Schramme und Prellung schien plötzlich zu schmerzen.  
Mit bebenden Fingern griff er in seine Hosentasche, um eine der Tabletten zu nehmen, die Owen ihm gegeben hatte, aber seine Taschen waren leer. Er schien die Dose im Labor vergessen zu haben.  
Leise fluchend machte Ianto sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
_Fleisch…_  
  
Panisch fuhr Ianto herum und sah sich in dem dämmrigen Gang hinter sich um. Doch er war allein. Kein Laut war zu hören, nur eine der Lampen flackerte leicht und erleichtert atmete Ianto aus.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Er war gefangen genommen worden, ja, und er hatte ein paar Verletzungen davon getragen. Er hatte blutend, gefesselt und mit einem modrig riechenden Sack über den Kopf auf dem Boden gelegen und ihm war ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten worden. Ja, ja, ja…  
Aber sie hatten die Dorfbewohner unschädlich machen können. Der Fall war erfolgreich abgeschlossen worden. Nie wieder würde ein Mensch durch die Hand dieser Monster sterben.  
Und das war es doch, wofür er hier arbeitete. Das war sein Job, den er heute erfolgreich an erster Front abgeschlossen hatte.  
Was machten da schon ein paar Kratzer?  
Gwen hatte schließlich auch nicht geklagt und die hatte sogar eine ganze Schrotflintenladung abbekommen. Die Geschehnisse hatten zwar auch sie nicht kalt gelassen, doch inzwischen war sie längst zu Hause bei ihrem Freund und schlief in Seelenruhe, um morgen wie immer gut gelaunt zur Arbeit zu erscheinen.  
  
_Ausbluten lassen… Zartes Fleisch, so zartes, zartes Fleisch…_  
  
Bilder von abgetrennten Gliedmaßen stiegen wieder in ihm hoch, in Folie abgepackte Menschen, geronnenes Blut, das auf dem Tisch klebte, dem Boden, den Messern. Ein riesiger Haufen von herrenlosen Schuhen. So viele, so unfassbar viele…  
Ianto fuhr sich übers Gesicht.  
Tosh hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Rational wie immer war sie ihre Möglichkeiten zur Flucht durchgegangen, nicht den kleinsten Funken Angst in den Augen.  
Aber er würde sich erst an diese Arbeit gewöhnen müssen, das war bei den anderen sicherlich genauso gewesen. Vom Schreibtisch zum Kerl mit der Waffe oder in diesem Fall dem Opfer mit dem Messer am Hals war es ein großer Schritt, aber in ein paar Wochen wäre das bestimmt kein Problem mehr. Man durfte nur nicht das Ziel ihrer Arbeit aus den Augen verlieren, so viel hatte er bereits von Tosh gelernt.  
Sie retteten Menschenleben.  
Ianto öffnete die schwere Eisentür und betrat die erste Ebene. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Jack nirgendwo zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er bereits unten im Bunker und schlief.  
Dann könnte er wenigstens in Ruhe weiterarbeiten, ohne Jacks Fragen und misstrauische Blicke über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.  
In seinem Spint hing noch ein frischer Anzug, es würde also gar nicht auffallen, wenn er die Nacht hier verbringen würde. Früher als die anderen war er sowieso immer da.  
Gedankenverloren ging er zum Labor hinüber, nahm das orangene Röhrchen und fischte eine der Tabletten daraus hervor.  
Während er nach einer Flasche Wasser suchte, um sie runter zu spülen, fiel sein Blick auf Jacks Schreibtisch. Ianto seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er die Rechnungen sah, die kreuz und quer über die Tischplatte verteilt lagen, obenauf das schmutzige Geschirr vom letzten Abendessen. Er zögerte, dann schlich er so leise wie möglich in das Büro. Die Luke stand offen und Ianto hielt die Luft an, als er die letzten Meter überwand und rasch die Blätter zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen schob.  
Als er jedoch nach dem Teller greifen wollte, stieß er mit dem Ellbogen ungeschickt gegen die bereitstehende Cognacflasche.  
Es gelang ihm gerade noch, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie mit einem lauten Klirren zu Boden kippen konnte, und mit wild schlagendem Herzen lauschte er in die Dunkelheit des Bunkers. Alles blieb still.  
Trotzdem konnte Ianto die Flasche nicht loslassen, zu verlockend erschien ihm auf einmal die goldbraune Flüssigkeit in ihrem Inneren. Sein Daumen fuhr über die glatte Oberfläche der Tablette, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Er wusste, dass das keine Lösung war, aber vielleicht würde ihn die Mischung so müde machen, dass er diese Nacht doch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden würde. Zögernd griff er nach dem kristallenen Verschluss.  
„Einer von uns beiden sollte wohl seine Uhr zur Reparatur geben.“  
Ertappt wirbelte Ianto herum und verbarg die Schmerztablette in seiner Faust. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Jack am Türrahmen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und beobachtete ihn.  
„Ich habe die Zeit vergessen“, erklärte Ianto und wich den forschenden blauen Augen aus.  
„Kann passieren.“  
„Ja, und jetzt werde ich wohl nach Hause gehen. Die anderen sind schließlich auch schon lange weg und für heute ist ja alles erledigt, was erledigt werden könnte.“ Ianto sah auf. „Oder haben Sie noch eine Aufgabe für mich, Sir?“  
„Nein, du kannst gehen.“  
Ianto schluckte und rollte beklommen die Tablette zwischen seinen Fingern. „Dann werde ich das mal tun“, entschied er und hoffte, dass er nicht so zaghaft klang, wie es sich in seinen Ohren anhörte. „Gute Nacht, Sir. Bis mor-…“  
Sanft fasste Jack nach seinem Arm, als Ianto an ihm vorbeigehen wollte. Ianto erstarrte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf in Jacks Richtung und begegnete unsicher seinem Blick.  
„Sir?“  
Wortlos zog Jack ihn näher an sich heran und nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme. Abwehrend versteifte sich Ianto, als er Jacks Körper so nah an seinem spürte. Jack merkte es und löste seine Umarmung sogleich wieder, doch Ianto wich nicht zurück.  
Vorsichtig lehnte er seinen Kopf an Jacks Schulter und schloss die Augen, genoss den angenehmen Geruch, der ihn wie eine weiche Decke umwob, die Wärme seiner Berührungen.  
Es schien Jahre her zu sein, dass er einem anderen Menschen so nah gewesen war. Einem Menschen, der ihn umarmte und nicht das ungeduldige Anrempeln im Supermarkt oder das Antippen der anderen, damit man sichergehen konnte, dass er die neu gestellten Aufgaben auch registriert hatte… oder das brutale Festhalten, um ihn umzubringen.  
Die angehaltene Luft entwich seinen Lungen und ohne sein Zutun gruben sich seine Finger in Jacks Hemd, drückten ihn noch mehr an sich. Jack ließ es stumm geschehen, legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und begann beruhigend durch sein Haar zu streicheln.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Ianto.“  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte sich gleichzeitig noch fester an ihn.  
„Doch…“, flüsterte Jack und hauchte einen Kuss auf Iantos verletzte Stirn.  
Ianto hob den Blick. „Sir, ich…“  
„Ich weiß…“ Kreisend fuhren Jacks Finger über seinen Nacken. „Ich weiß…“  
Ianto vergrub seine Nase an Jacks Hals, spürte das leichte Kitzeln seiner Haare auf der Haut.  
Irgendwo, tief in ihm, warnte ihn eine leise Stimme, dass die Umarmung zu lang, zu intim war, um noch als normale, freundschaftliche Geste zwischen zwei Arbeitskollegen gelten zu können. Schon gar nicht, wenn einer von ihnen der Boss des anderen war.  
Doch Jack machte keine Anstalten, ihn von sich zu schieben und Ianto fehlte die Kraft, es von sich aus zu tun.  
Es fühlte sich so schön an. Als würde ein Teil der Last, die seit Monaten auf seinen Schultern lag, von ihm fallen, als wäre die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ganz so schmerzerfüllt. Mit einem leisen Klackern fiel die Tablette zu Boden.  
„Vertraust du mir?“ Jack legte eine Hand an seine Wange.  
Ianto nickte, nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen, aber Jack schien es zu reichen.  
Im ersten Moment wusste Ianto nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, als Jacks Lippen sacht über seine strichen, nahm es einfach hin als ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
Vorsichtig tasteten die fremden Lippen sich vor, fuhren über sein Kinn, seinen Kiefer, küssten die Spitze seiner lädierten Nase, bevor sie wieder kurz an seinem Mund stoppten, ihn liebkosten, jede Bewegung von ihm dankbar aufnehmend.  
Ein wohliges Geräusch verließ Iantos Kehle und er zog Jack enger an sich heran, als dieser Anstalten machte, sich wieder etwas von ihm zurückzuziehen. Er wollte mehr von diesen Zärtlichkeiten, nur noch ein bisschen mehr...  
Jack nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. Der Kuss war länger, aber noch immer sanft.  
Ein Angebot, keine Forderung und Ianto nahm es an.  
Es gierte ihm danach, wie es einem Verdurstendem nach einem Schluck Wasser gierte und jetzt, wo es über seine Lippen perlte, konnte er nicht mehr davon ablassen. Er schlang seine Arme um Jacks Hüften und schmiegte sich an ihn, wollte überall diese Nähe spüren. Kein gestern, kein morgen, nur jetzt.  
Nur sie.  
Er bettete seine Stirn an Jacks Brust und merkte kaum, wie Jack sich in Bewegung setzte, ihn mit sich nehmend. Schritt für Schritt schob er Ianto vor sich her bis hin zu der Luke.  
„Vorsichtig“, raunte er und löste Iantos Finger aus seinem Hemd.  
Ianto ließ es geschehen, griff wie in Trance nach der eisernen Leiter und stieg hinab in die Finsternis des Bunkers. Unten angekommen, blickte er sich im Schein des wenigen Lichts, das durch die Öffnung nach unten fiel, um.  
Er erkannte die schmale Pritsche und eine furchtbare Hilflosigkeit stieg bei dem Anblick der zerknüllten Decke und des zerwühlten Kissens in ihm auf, als Jack plötzlich wieder neben ihm auftauchte und ihn zurück in seine Arme nahm.  
Beruhigt lehnte Ianto sich gegen ihn und suchte nach seinen Lippen.  
Jacks Hände fanden derweil einen Weg unter die Jacke seines Anzugs und fuhren über seinen Rücken. Die kräftigen Striche bargen für Ianto eine ihm unbekannte Sicherheit, sendeten eine Hitze durch das Hemd, die sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.  
Dann verschwanden die Hände und das Sakko glitt von seinen Schultern.  
Wieder wollte Jack inne halten, wieder erlaubte Ianto es ihm nicht.  
Seine Zunge tänzelte vor, stupste gegen Jacks, doch bevor dieser reagieren konnte, zog sie sich bereits eilig zurück.  
Er spürte wie ein kleines Lächeln auf Jacks Lippen erschien, nur um es Ianto kurz darauf gleichzutun. Nicht mehr, nur ein fragender Stupser.  
Für eine Sekunde zögerte Ianto, entschied sich dann aber für die Flucht auf sicheres Terrain.  
Stillschweigend ließ Jack ihn gewähren und begann stattdessen Iantos Krawatte zu öffnen. Langsam lösten Jacks Finger den Knoten, wickelten das breite Enden einmal um die Hand, fädelten die Krawatte aus seinem Kragen und wie schon das Sakko verschwand sie aus Iantos Sichtfeld, ohne das er sagen könnte, wohin.  
Nicht, dass es ihn interessierte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Jack würde wissen, was er tat, er wusste es doch immer.  
Ja, er vertraute ihm und er vertraute diesen weichen Lippen und diesen warmen Händen, die plötzlich auf seiner nackten Haut lagen.  
Ianto keuchte und blinzelte überrascht zu Jack auf, der ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen schien.  
Sie sahen sich an, schweigend, bis Ianto nach dem ersten Knopf an Jacks Hemd fasste und ihn öffnete. Jack nickte leicht und schob die Hosenträgern von seinen Schultern. Dumpf schlugen sie gegen seine Beine.  
Dann wurde Iantos Hemd aus seiner Hose gezogen, Knöpfe nach und nach durch ihre Löcher gedrückt und ein kühler Luftzug strich über seine Haut. Er blickte an sich herab, beobachtete wie Jacks Hände von seiner Brust hinab zu seinem Bauch wanderten, zu seinem Rücken und wieder nach vorne, hinauf, über seine Schultern. Das Hemd fiel.  
Zurückblieb ein zartes Kribbeln, das sich immer mehr in ein brennendes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib verwandelte.  
Angestrengt runzelte Ianto die Stirn, während er nach dem zweiten Knopf tastete. „Dein Hemd…“  
Jack riss es hervor und gemeinsam flogen ihre Finger über die Knopfleiste. Rasch befreite Jack sich aus den Ärmeln und schmiss das Hemd zur Seite. Kurz darauf folgte das weiße T-Shirt.  
Wie gebannt starrte Ianto auf die helle Haut, berührte sie, bevor er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und atemlos seine Lippen auf sie presste, sie schmecken musste, riechen. Er stieß einen zufriedenen Laut aus und begann sich Jacks Brustbein hinab zu küssen, als Jack ihn auf einmal am Arm packte und herumdrehte.  
Haut rieb über Haut, Körper drückten sich bebend aneinander. Jack legte einen Arm um seine Brust und ließ seinen Zeigefinger aufreizend über seine linke Brustwarze kreisen. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen warf Ianto den Kopf zurück.  
Ein Fingernagel kratzte über die empfindliche Haut, jagte einen Schauer durch seinen Körper, untermalt von Fingern, die über seine Rippen fuhren. Ianto drängte sich weiter zurück, bis Jack gegen die Wand stieß, ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und Ianto lehnte sich mit seinem gesamten Körper an ihn, wand sich unter seinen Händen. Seine Bauchdecke vibrierte leicht, als Jacks Zeigefinger an ihr herabstrich und damit Blitze direkt zwischen seine Beine schickte.  
Fiebrig wandte Ianto den Kopf und sucht nach Jacks Mund. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und Iantos Zunge wagte sich ein zweites Mal vor, umschmeichelte Jacks vorsichtig. Doch es fühlte sich gut an, und so wurde sie mutiger und wurde von Jacks Zunge dafür belohnt.  
Gleichzeitig legte sich eine Hand über die Schnalle seines Gürtels und zog sie auf. Es folgte das Schaben des Reißverschlusses, der letzte Knopf und eine Hand, die sich um seine Erektion schloss.  
Ianto bog ächzend den Rücken durch, stieß der Hand unbewusst entgegen, die geübt anfing ihn zu reiben.  
Wohlig stöhnend stützte er sich auf Jacks Arm und gab sich seinen Bewegungen hin. Zähne gruben sich in die zarte Haut an seinem Hals, knabberten spielerisch an ihr, bis Ianto es kaum noch aushielt und er von Lippen und Zunge besänftigt wurde. Sie fanden die kleine Stelle hinter Iantos Ohr, die ihn laut auf keuchen ließ, neckten sie, bis die Flut an Reizen fast schon zu viel wurde.  
Iantos Beine zitterten bereits und ein dünner Schweißfilm überzog seinen Oberkörper, als Jack ihn wieder freiließ. Er wurde zum Bett geführt und behutsam darauf niedergedrückt.  
Im Rücken spürte er die abgenutzte Matratze und eine Wolke von Jacks Duft umfing ihn, als sein Kopf auf das weiche Kissen sank. Das alte metallene Gestell knarzte leise und Jacks Körper schob sich neben ihn, auf ihn. Er war überall.  
Seine Füße wurden von den Schuhen befreit. Ein Kuss unterhalb seines Bauchnabels. Große Hände streichelten über seine Arme, massierten seine Schultern, während Jacks Lippen sich zu seinen Brustwarzen hocharbeiteten. Er ließ seine Zungenspitze über sie tanzen, saugte leicht an ihnen und legte seinen Mund dann wieder auf Iantos, der ihm gierig entgegen kam.  
Schließlich zog Jack sich zurück, ließ seine Finger seitlich in den Bund von Iantos Hose gleiten und schob sie langsam samt Slip nach unten. Für einen Moment wurde Ianto sich seiner Blöße bewusst und reflexartig fasste er nach Jacks Hand, um sie festzuhalten und richtete sich etwas auf. Fragend hob Jack den Kopf und betrachtete aufmerksam Iantos verwirrte Miene.  
Jack würde niemals etwas tun, was er nicht wollte. Er passte auf sie auf, er würde ihm nicht schaden. Ja, alles war gut, so war es richtig, es war richtig…  
Ianto machte eine unbestimmte Geste und legte sich wieder zurück. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht, fühlte, wie ihm seine Hose von den Füßen gezogen wurde. Er presste angespannt die Lippen aufeinander, als Jacks Hände sich einen Weg über seine Beine suchten, die Knie hinauf, über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel.  
Ianto stieß die Luft aus. Sein Körper brannte, sein Geschlecht. Ein Kribbeln, Ziehen, Pochen…  
Verzweifelt suchte er wieder nach Jacks Hand, ergriff sie und beruhigend schlossen sich die Finger um seine, strichen über seinen Handrücken, doch Ianto nahm es in seinem Rausch kaum war. Eine Zunge leckte über die gesamte Länge seiner Erektion, heißer Atem, der über seine überreizte Eichel blies, ein Mund, der ihn umschloss…  
Eine riesige Welle erfasste Ianto, riss alles in ihm davon, ließ nur eine gähnende Leere in seinem Kopf zurück, grelle Lichtblitze, die vor seinen Augen explodierten. Mit einem erstickten Schrei bäumte Ianto sich auf. Seine Finger klammerten sich an Jacks Hand, suchten Halt, fanden ihn und völlig ausgelaugt fiel Iantos Kopf zur Seite. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schwer und am Rande nahm er wahr, wie sein erschlaffendes Glied aus Jacks Mund glitt.  
Und mit der abkühlenden Feuchte kam die Scham.  
Verunsichert biss Ianto sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war wie ein dreizehnjähriger Schuljunge gekommen, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nackte Brüste gesehen hatte und zu allem Überfluss hatte er Jack noch nicht einmal vorgewarnt, so schnell und heftig hatte ihn sein Orgasmus übermannt.  
Plötzlich nahm er auch die Härte war, die jetzt deutlich gegen seine Hüfte drückte, während Jack liebevoll über seine Bauch streichelte und winzige Küsse auf seinem Oberarm verteilte. Noch in den Nachbeben seines Orgasmus‘ gefangen, kämpfte Ianto sich hastig in eine aufrechte Position und fasste mit zittrigen Händen nach Jacks Gürtel.  
„Es… es tut mir leid“, stotterte er leise. „Warte, ich mache es auch bei dir… Ich weiß auch nicht, was da…“  
Jack ergriff sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn lächelnd zurück.  
„Alles ist gut, Ianto“, flüsterte er und schob Ianto zurück auf die Matratze. „Es war ein Geschenk. Schlaf jetzt, alles ist gut, du schuldest mir nichts.“  
Beklommen drehte sich Ianto auf die Seite und Jack schlang seine Arme um ihn. Sanft küsste er ihn auf Haar und Nacken, bis die Anspannung aus Iantos Körper wich und einer seligen Ruhe Platz machte.

 

*

 

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Ianto an die nur wenige Zentimeter entfernte Steinwand. Sein Atem ging flach. Krampfhaft versuchte er, keinen Ton von sich zu geben oder hektische Bewegungen zu machen, um Jack nicht zu wecken, der eng an ihn geschmiegt neben ihm lag und ruhig zu schlafen schien.  
Er hatte Sex gehabt, mit Jack, seinem Boss, einem Mann. Dem Mann, der…  
Ianto kniff die Augen zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in dem Kissen.  
Es musste ein böser Traum sein. Er hatte die Tablette doch mit dem Cognac genommen und jetzt bescherte ihm der Mix Albträume, ja, das musste es sein.  
Aber warum wirkte dann alles um ihn herum so real? Jacks Umarmung, die schmale Pritsche, die Decke, die wenigstens etwas von seiner Nacktheit verbarg, während Jack noch immer seine Hose trug. Jacks entblößter Oberkörper, der an seinem Rücken lehnte.  
Ianto schluckte schwer. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, es konnte nicht.  
Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und weggerannt, aber es war unmöglich aufzustehen ohne Jack dabei zu wecken. Er würde sich davonstehlen müssen, wenn Jack aufgewacht und unter der Dusche verschwunden wäre. Bis dahin würde er sich schlafend stellen.  
Und dann musste er ihm den Tag über irgendwie ausweichen, die nächste Woche, die nächsten Monate…  
Nur mit viel Mühe gelang es Ianto, ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Hör auf“, forderte jemand leise an seinem Ohr.  
Ianto ballte unter der Decke eine Faust. „Hm?“  
„Du denkst zu viel nach. Genieß es einfach…“ Jacks Stimme klang zu wach dafür, dass er eben angeblich noch geschlafen hatte, und seine Finger waren es auch.  
Erbost setzte Ianto sich auf und stieß Jack von sich. „Genießen? Was soll ich denn bitteschön genießen?“  
Jack seufzte leise und stemmte seinen Oberkörper auf den Ellbogen nach oben. „Das Vergessen, die Leere in deinem Kopf, das kurze Leben im hier und jetzt. Es ist nur Sex, nichts Schlimmes, nur Sex…“  
„Nur Sex? Du bist…“ Ianto hielt kurz inne, um sich zu sammeln. „Sie! Sie sind mein Boss!“  
„Jeder, der nackt in meinem Bett liegt, darf mich duzen“, meinte Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich weiß, dass ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber so eine kleine Marotte ist doch eigentlich immer recht liebenswürdig, od-…?“  
„Ich duze nicht den Mann, der den Befehl zur Ermordung meiner Freundin gegeben hat“, sagte Ianto kalt und wandte den Blick ab.  
Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Jacks Brauen und er setzte sich vollständig auf. „Ich dachte, das Thema hätten wir abgehakt.“  
„Abgehakt? Ich habe sie geliebt, Jack! Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie Lisa! Ich wollte ihr einen Antrag machen, bevor das mit Torchwood 1 passiert ist. Wäre das nicht passiert, wären wir jetzt wahrscheinlich verheiratet. Wären Sie nicht gewesen! Aber Sie müssen ja alles zerstören, weil Sie es nicht ertragen können, wenn zwei Menschen miteinander glücklich sind. Nein, nicht Tosh werden lange Blicke nachgeworfen, sondern Gwen. Gwen, die in einer jahrelangen Beziehung steckt! Und ja, Sie werden sie bekommen und dann werdet ihr genauso hier liegen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, noch jemandem den einzigen Menschen genommen, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, noch jemand, der zur gleichen Einsamkeit verdammt ist, wie Sie. Wie wir alle! Sie können sich wirklich auf die Schulter klopfen, Sir.“ Ianto verstummte und es durchfuhr ihn ein eiskalter Stich, als er begriff, was er Jack da gerade mit laut erhobener Stimme an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist."  
Jack hob das Kinn und taxierte ihn mit ernster Miene.  
„Suspendiert für einen Monat?“  
„Nein.“  
„Länger?“ Ianto sah auf seine Hände und fuhr bei Jacks knapper Antwort leicht zusammen.  
„Nein.“  
Unruhig benetzte er seine Lippen. „Gefeuert?“, presste er mühsam hervor.  
„Sag du es mir.“  
Vorsichtig sah Ianto auf. „Sir?“  
„Ich habe dir einen Monat gegeben, um deine Freundin zu betrauern und die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Du hast mir bei deiner Rückkehr versichert, dass du meine Entscheidung, das Cyberwesen zu zerstören, verstanden und akzeptiert hast. Deshalb bist du wieder hier. Ich habe auf dein Wort und deine Loyalität mir und dem Team gegenüber vertraut. Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass ich mich in dir geirrt habe, sehe ich für dich keine Zukunft mehr bei Torchwood. Es liegt also ganz bei dir.“  
„Sie haben sich nicht geirrt, Sir“, erwiderte Ianto kaum hörbar.  
„Das freut mich.“  
Nervös zupften Iantos Finger am Saum der Decke. „Warum?“ Er zeigte hilflos auf das Bett, dann auf sie beide.  
„Hast du wenigstens ein paar Stunden ruhig schlafen können?“, fragte Jack, das Gesicht unverändert ernst.  
„Ja.“  
„Da hast du deine Antwort.“  
„Das Allheilmittel des Captain Jack? Sex?“, scherzte Ianto und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Gesünder als Tabletten und Alkohol.“  
Beschämt senkte Ianto den Blick. „Es wäre eine Ausnahme gewesen.“  
„Ich hoffe es.“  
„Machst du das mit den anderen denn auch?“ Ianto bemühte sich, seine Frage so gleichgültig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.  
„Oh ja! Owen und ich liegen hier jede Nacht Arm in Arm und erzählen uns von unserem Tag, nachdem wir es vorher stundenlang im Schein hunderter Kerzen miteinander getrieben haben. Owen hat da so einen Romantiktick.“  
„Merkt man ihm gar nicht an.“  
„Ich war auch überrascht, aber ohne Teelichterherz einmal die Woche läuft bei ihm gar nichts. Kann manchmal schon ziemlich anstrengend sein, aber was tut man nicht alles für die Motivation seiner Mitarbeiter?“ Jack grinste.  
Ianto erwiderte es mit einem erleichterten Lächeln und lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Steinwand.  
„Willst du über die letzten Tage sprechen?“, fragte Jack und musterte ihn von der Seite.  
Ianto schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Hast du noch Schmerzen? Der Bluterguss auf deinem Bauch sieht schlimm aus und dein Auge und deine Nase sind etwas geschwollen.“  
„Ist auszuhalten“, sagte Ianto und tastete nach dem verletzten Auge. Bis eben hat er noch nicht einmal an seine Verletzungen gedacht. Doch es schien auch glücklicherweise nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie er am gestrigen Tag in manchen Momenten befürchtet hatte.  
„Lass dich nachher trotzdem nochmal von Owen durchchecken.“  
„Okay.“  
„Wie sieht es mit dem nächsten Außeneinsatz aus? Fühlst du dich dem schon wieder gewachsen?“  
„Solange keine Schlachtermesser gezogen werden.“  
Jack neigte bei diesen Worten leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Weeviljagd?“  
„Zurück zu den Wurzeln?“  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du könntest mich ab jetzt häufiger begleiten, dann kriegst du mehr Routine für Einsätze außerhalb der Basis.“  
„Sie sind der Boss, Sir“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem kleinen Grinsen, doch sein Blick blieb nachdenklich.  
Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf Jacks Lippen und er setzte sich etwas bequemer hin. „Du hast die eine Frage noch nicht gestellt.“  
Verwunderte sah Ianto zu ihm. „Welche?“  
„Bin ich jetzt schwul? Na komm, gib‘s zu, sie brennt dir seit du aufgewacht bist auf der Zunge.“  
„Bin ich es?“, fragte Ianto und knetete seine Finger.  
„Einer sollte wirklich mal so einen Multiple-Choice-Test erfinden, bei dem man am Ende nur noch die Punkte zusammenrechnen muss und je nach Ergebnis kommt dann raus, ob du homo-, bi-, a-, trans-, oder heterosexuell, und was für süße kleine Schubladen ihr sonst noch habt, bist. Ich würde mir sofort einen kaufen. Es würde mir so viele Stunden an Diskussionen ersparen, die man um einiges besser nutzen könnte, wenn man gerade zu zweit in einem Bett liegt.“  
„Bist du es denn?“  
„Manchmal und manchmal, in ganz dunklen Stunden, bin ich auch hin und wieder so richtig dreckig hetero, aber pssst…“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Also bi?“  
„Wieso habt ihr Menschen nur immer diesen Drang, alles ganz akkurat in Kategorien einteilen zu müssen?“, stöhnte Jack. „Dabei macht es die Sache doch so viel einfacher, wenn man ihr keinen Namen gibt und einfach hinnimmt, was kommt oder eben gefällt.“  
„Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich.“  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dir bei diesem Unsinn helfe. Die Frage kann man mir natürlich trotzdem stellen.“  
„Meine Liebe zu Lisa war echt.“  
„Das glaube ich dir und mit der heutigen Nacht hat sich auch nichts daran geändert.“  
Ianto drapierte die Decke etwas höher um seine Hüften. „Ich war ihr immer treu, ich habe noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, sie zu betrügen. Sie war wundervoll, so selbstbewusst und stark. Wenn sie etwas wollte, hat sie alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um es zu bekommen.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Wir wollten zusammen alt werden. Mein letzter Kuss, bevor sie stirbt, hätte von ihr sein sollen, aber dann kamst du.“ Er suchte Jacks Blick und hielt ihn fest, bevor er mit gedämpfter Stimme weitersprach. „Mein letzter Kuss war mit dir, Jack. An ihrem letzten Tag haben wir uns geküsst.“  
„Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber die Frau, die du kanntest, hat zu dem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr existiert. Du hast sie nicht betrogen, Ianto.“  
„Ich weiß, aber heißt es nicht: In guten wie in schlechten Tagen? Wer auch immer sich diesen Spruch ausgedacht hat, wird dabei zwar nicht in Erwägung gezogen haben, dass einer der Partner in einen Roboter umgewandelt werden könnte, aber er gilt doch weiterhin.“  
„Bei Robotern, die drohen, die Menschheit auszurotten, macht man da sicher eine Ausnahme. Außerdem habe ich dich geküsst. Mea culpa!“ Jack hob ergeben die Hände. „Aber ich wollte schon immer mal jemanden auf diese Art ins Leben zurückholen.“  
„Und jetzt liege ich nackt in deinem Bett.“  
„Daran trage ich wohl auch eine gewisse Schuld“, räumte Jack ein.  
„Wie geht das mit uns beiden weiter?“  
„Wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt“, erwiderte Jack und streichelte über Iantos Schulter. „Auf was wir noch so Lust haben.“  
Eine sanfte Gänsehaut bildete sich unter seinen Berührungen und Ianto schloss wohlig die Augen. „Ohne es einzuordnen oder zu hinterfragen?“  
Jack lächelte „So ist es.“  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich hier dusche?“, fragte Ianto unsicher.  
Das Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem schmutzigen Grinsen. „Sicher."  
„Allein…“  
„Natürlich, auch wenn dir damit wirklich etwas entgehen wird.“  
„Ich brauche Zeit, um nachzudenken, bevor die anderen kommen.“  
„Du kannst auch nochmal nach Hause gehen. Sei nur spätestens um zehn wieder hier", bot Jack sogleich an.  
„Nein, ich würde lieber in der Basis bleiben.“  
„Okay, ganz wie du möchtest.“  
Jack schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, um Ianto Platz zu machen, und reichte ihm seine Hose. Eilig streifte er sie unter der Decke über. Dann beugte Ianto sich, einem inneren Drang folgend, noch einmal schnell zu Jack hinüber und drückte ihm einen winzigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er mit gesenktem Blick aufsprang und, begleitet von Jacks Grinsen, die Leiter hinauf huschte.  
  



End file.
